I Wanna Love U
by NicKyun
Summary: [Chapter 2 update, Langsung END] HAEHYUK/BL/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Wanna Love U**

**Author : NicKyun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae **(_Marga Donghae diganti iya ^^ mengikuti jalan cerita_.)

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, hurt (sedikit -_-) drama**

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE,Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terlihat <em>namja<em> manis berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa dikarenakan ia tidak mau terlambat untuk sampai ke kelasnya, Tapi sepertinya _dewi fortuna_ tidak berpihak kepadanya karena ia benar-benar telat. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan gugup siapa yang tidak gugup jika kau telat disaat pelajaran yang gurunya sangat dingin dan tidak memberi toleransi kepada siswanya yang telat, walaupun itu telat hanya satu menit. Sungguh menyebalkan, Tidak?

_[Sreet]_

"Lee Hyukjae kau telat dua menit, sekarang kau bisa keluar dari jam pelajaran ku. Yang lain Lanjutkan tugas kalian" seru Donghae dingin.

"Ta-tapi _saem_, aku mempunyai alasan kenapa telat. Mohon dengarkan aku!" Mohon Hyukjae

"Tidak bisa, kau cepat keluar dari kelas ini. Jika kau tidak keluar aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu ikut ujian semester di mata pelajaranku."

"_Arraseo_, _songsaengnim_" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat, sungguh menyebalkan mempunyai guru seperti Jung Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran _Jung Donghae_ telah selesai sedari lima menit yang lalu, sedangkan Hyukjae langsung duduk dibangkunya dan mencatat materi pelajaran Donghae. Tapi ia meminjam buku sahabatnya, yap.. sahabat Hyukjae adalah Sungmin namja manis bergigi kelinci.

"Sungmin-ah pinjam _nde_ buku mu, aku ingin menulis materi yang Donghae _songsaengnim_

Ajarkan tadi. Kau tau sendiri aku dihukum olehnya tidak bisa mengikutin kelasnya hari ini"

"emm.. ini ambillah Hyukkie, lain kali kau jangan telat pada saat pelajaran Donghae _saem_. _Arraseo_!" Ucap Sungmin

"Siap minnie ming . Hahahhaha"

"Aku ingin ke kantin, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tawar Sungmin

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Hehehhe"

"Yasudah aku duluan iya"

Sungmin yang telah bergerak menuju kantin menyisakan Hyukjae sendirian dikelasnya, ia terlalu asik menyalin buku catatan Sungmin sampai ia tidak menyadari ada beberapa _namja_ yang ingin mengerjainya.

_[kreet .. kreet]_

"Sungmin kau kah itu, kenapa kau cepat kem—bali" Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti, kita matanya melihat beberapa _namja_ bukan Sungmin sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau kurang senang kami kesini?" jawab salah satu _namja_ tersebut

"_A—anni_.. ada keperluan a—apa kalian kesini" Hyukjae sungguh gugup

"Mau kami disini adalah bersenang-senang denganmu manis, ku dengar kau sudah menikah. Dan juga kau dijodohkan oleh Ayahmu sendiri, apa kau dijual olehnya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang keluargamu?" Kini _namja_ yang berdiri disamping Hyukjae mulai membuka suaranya.

"_Anni_... Ayahku tidak pernah menjualku. Kau jangan mengada-ngada. Dasar _bajingan_"

"oohhh santaai manis, ternyata mulutmu pedas juga. Kupikir kau _namja_ yang penurut ternyata aku salah. Haii teman-teman sepertinya kita harus bermain kasar dengan anak manis ini."

"Kami setuju _Hyung_" sahut semua temannya

"Mau apa kalian.. YAAAK LEPASKAN... BAJINGAN" Hyukjae berteriak sangat kencang, karena ia sekarang telah diseret oleh beberapa _namja_ yang tidak ia ketahui. Hyukjae benar-benar takut.

Hyukjae dibawa kesalah satu ruangan yang tidak dipakai dan kedua tangannya diikat lalu matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam yang dibawa oleh salah satu dari namja tersebut. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu penutup matanya dibuka, dan Hyukjae amat terkejut dikarenakan _namja_ dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bernafsu.

"Mau apa kau, LEPASKAN AKU.. _Hiksss_.. sakit" Rintih Hyukjae, tangannya sangat amat perih karena tali ditangannya sangat kuat melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ku adalah, MENYETUBUHI dirimu Lee Hyukjae."

"_WAE_.. apa salah ku.. _hikss_"

"Jangan menagis sayang, kau tidak mempunyai salah. Tapi ayahmu lah penyebabnya!" ucap _namja_ yang diketahuin bernama Nickhun.

"Ayahku? Kenapa dengan ayahku! _Hikss_"

"Karena ayahmu lah aku gagal mendapatkan dirimu, ayahmu mempunyai hutang kepada keluargaku. Lalu ia berjanji setelah lima bulan akan mengembalikannya, setalah lima bulan berjalan ayahmu tidak pernah datang. _Appa_ku berniat menagih dan aku sebagai anaknya meminta dirimu sebagai gantinnya, lalu ternyata itu hanya angan-angan dua hari sebelum _appa_ ku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ia mengembalikan uang yang ia pinjam beserta bunganya, aku tidak terima dan sekarang waktunya aku ingin memiliki dirimu sepenuhnya. Mari kita bermain sayang" Jawab Nickhun

"_Anni_.. aku tidak mencintai mu. PERGI... AKU TIDAK MAU.. TOLONG" Teriak Hyukjae

"DIAM... KENAPA _EOH_? APA KARENA NAMJA YANG BERSTATUS SUAMI MU ITU, KAU MENOLAK KU" Marah Nickhun

"_Hikss.. hiksss_ Lepaskan aku"

Nickhun yang benar-benar marah dan tersulut emosinya dengan ganas menarik baju seragam Hyukjae hingga kancingnya terpental, dan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae ketakutan dan badannya gemetar.

"_Hikss_ Jangan .. _andweee_" Ringis Hyukjae

"Berteriak sekencang-kencang nya sayang, tidak ada yang mendengarkan kita." Ucap Nickhun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aish.. kenapa buku nilai siswa tertinggal dikelas yang tadi pagi aku masuk, merepotkan saja!" umpat Donghae kesal.

Donghae berjalan kembali ke Kelas Hyukjae, kelas yang tadi pagi ia mengajar! Sampai didepan pintu kelas Hyukjae, Donghae yang berniat membuka pintu kelas tersebut malah tidak jadi sebab ia mendengar suara gaduh didalam sana.

**..**

**..**

**#Donghae POV#**

Aish..mereka jika ingin membuat keributan jangan disini, ini sekolah kan bukan taman bermain. Bila terjadi keributan disini aku akan mengadu ke komite kesiswaan, apa mereka tidak tau sekolah ini didirikan oleh _Appa_ untuk mencari ilmu bukan mencari keributan . dasar anak _brandalan_!

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menyebut _appa_-ku ? baik... baik aku akan jelaskan, _appa_ ku _Jung Yunho_ pemilik sekolah ini. Keluarga _Jung_ sangat terkenal dinegara ini, sebab sebagian besar saham sudah dikuasai oleh _appa_. Alasan _appa_ membuat sekolah ini dikarenakan umma ku Jung-_kim_- Jaejoong lah yang menginginkan, _umma_ sangat mendambakan mempunyai sarana sekolah. _Umma_ dulu adalah seorang Guru disalah satu sekolah dikorea, semenjak menikah dengan _Appa_, _umma_ berhenti menjadi guru dan kini ia yang menjadi kepala sekolah di _Polarise High School_. Impian _umma_ menginginkan anak-anak dikorea menjadi pintar dan bisa menjadi generasi penerus bangsa ini, sungguh mulia impian _umma_ku.

Dan kenapa aku menjadi Guru disini ini disebabkan oleh _umma appa_ lah, karena mereka menyuruh ku supaya semakin dekat dengan ISTRI-ku. Istriku adalah siswa di _Polarise High School_, siapa istriku kalian nanti akan mengetahuinya.

Aku melihat semua kejadian didalam sana, aku melihat Hyukjae dipaksa oleh _namja_ yang aku ketahui Nickhun siswa tingkat dua. Ckk apa sih ia inginkan eoh ? sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka.

**#Donghae pov end#**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang keadaan Hyukjae benar-benar kacau, pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata dan baju yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh Hyukjae hanya tertinggal celana.

"Ayoolah sayang keluarkan desahan _seksi_ mu? Aku yakin kau sudah berpengalaman dengan suami-mu. Apa suami-mu sangat hebat diranjang sehingga kau tidak mau mendesah dihadapanku _eoh_?" tebak Nickhun

"An-nni ...hikss.. to—long .. hikss hentikan, nickhun-ssi" rintih Hyukjae, Hyukjae benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Nickhun tidak mendengarkan permohonan Hyukjae, ia malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mencium leher jenjang Hyukjae. Leher putih dan bersih kini sudah dihiasin oleh tanda merah yang sangat pekat mungkin tanda ini akan lama hilang.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut tidak tahan dan ia ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia sangat marah ketika barang yang sudah menjadi miliknya di ambil dan dinikmati seperti itu. Yap... Hyukjae adalah istrinya, istri yang dipilihkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Pernikahan yang dihasilkan oleh perjodohan konyol yang sebenarnya Donghae menolaknya mentah-mentah tapi semua itu sia-sia! Karena apa? Karena orangtuanya lah benar-benar memaksa Donghae supaya menikah dengan Hyukjae.

_**[BRAAAK]**_

" YAAAK ... KALIAN SEMUA BERBUAT APA EOH?" Teriak Donghae

"ckk.. sepertinya ada penggangu kecil eoh!" ucap Nickhun

"Yaa Kau berbicara-lah sesopan mungkin dengan guru mu." Desis Donghae

"_I don't care_, _saem_! Kau jangan menggangu pekerjaan ku"

"Aku menganggu eoh? apa kau buta. Selain kau tidak mempunyai sikap sopan santun kau juga buta. "

"Banyak bicara kau _saem_. YAA.. KALIAN SEMUA HAJAR GURU BAJINGAN ITU. CEPAAT"

Sekitar empat orang yang melawan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia dulu pernah belajar ilmu pertahanan diri yang _appa_nya ajarkan, jadi masalah seperti ini ia bisa mengatasi.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ada emosi dalam menyerang anak buah Nickhun tapi ketika matanya menangkap keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti itu mulai lah timbul emosi yang memuncak. Bayangkan saja ketika istri-mu disentuh oleh lelaki lain, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi istri-mu ingin diperkosa oleh lelaki bajingan seperti dia.

Anak buah Nickhun telah tumbang dan kini tersisa Nickhun. Dengan cepat Donghae menyerang Nickhun dengan keadaan yang penuh emosi. Baku hantam terjadi diantara mereka, Donghae yang benar-benar tersulut emosi memukul Nickhun dengan membabi-buta. Akhirnya Nickhun ikut kalah dan tumbuhnya terkapar di samping anak buahnya.

"Haah.. sekarang kita liat siapa Bajingan disini ?kau Nickhun-ssi. Sekali lagi kau menggangu Hyukjae. Mati kau. Dan perlu ku ingatkan JUNG DONGHAE adalah SUAMI SAH-NYA. JUNG HYUKJAE MILIK-KU." Ucap Donghae dengan kata penuh penekanan .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Nickyun kembali dengan ff baru hahhah, sebenarnya ini ff buat rayain ultahnya dady Haek :D<p>

Tanggal 15 Oktober Dady ikan Ultah ..huuhuh Tapi saya telat post .. huu akibat tugas kuliah numpuk *derita mahasiswa -_-*

sebenarnya ff nya saya buat oneshoot tapi saya jadi twoshoot aja deh karena panjaaaang bingit -_- ntar yang ada pembacanya pada puyeng

chap depan ada nc-an sih, tapi saya gak yakin dengan NC bikinan saya. sebab Dady Donghae udah gk kirim lagi video yadongan dengan mom Hyuk lagiii #gubrak *Abaaaikan

Jadi saya ucapkan selamat menikmati ff gak jelas milik saya :D *selamat mengalami pusing saat membaca ff saya* :D 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE DONGHAE**

**#HappyDonghaeDay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Wanna Love U**

**Author : NicKyun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, hurt (sedikit -_-) drama**

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE,Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[FLASHBACK]<strong>_

_**...**_

"_Permisi, bisakah saya berjumpa dengan Jung Yunho?" tanya namja tersebut_

"_Maaf pak, apa anda sudah berbuat janji terlebih dahulu?" tanya yeoja yang bername tag "__**Kim Hyuna**__"._

"_Saya sudah membuat janji kepada Jung Yunho-ssi, sekitar tiga hari yang lalu"_

"_Saya akan mengecek dulu, mohon ditunggu pak"_

_**-dua menit kemudian-**_

"_Bapak yang bernama Lee kangin sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Yunho, Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama" ucap Kim Hyuna_

"_arraseo, gomawo-yo.. anni –ya aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama"_

_Setelah itu Kangin langsung memasuki ruangan kerja teman semasa SMA nya –Jung Yunho-_

_**[Toook...Toooook]**_

"_Annyeong Yunho-ah" sapa Kangin_

"_Omo! Kangin Hyung kau kah itu?" tanya Yunho _

"_nde, aku Hyung mu semasa High School masih mengingat ku?"_

"_Aku selalu meingat dirimu Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong Hyung kenapa bisa tau aku disini?"_

" _Hahaha ... Kau sangat lucu Yunho-ah. Siapa yang tidak tau Jung Yunho pengusaha Sukses yang lagi naik daun masa ini."_

"_Kau sangat berlebihan Hyung, Aku tidak naik daun itu semua hanya gosip yang dibuat-buat. Hahahhaha ... ooh iya ada keperluan apa hyung kemari ?" Tanya Yunho_

"_sebelumnya Aku ingin meminta maaf bila Hyung datang kemari hanya menyusahkan-mu! Minhae!"_

"_Anni kau tidak menyusahkan ku, hyung! ada keperluan apa?"_

"_Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu ! A—aku ingin "_

"_Ingin apa hyung ? teruskan saja !"_

"_Aku ingin meminjam uang kepada-mu, aku ingin melunasi hutang ku. Aku dulu meminjam kepada seseorang dan tiga hari kedepan adalah hari jatuh temponya. Aku tidak tau lagi ingin meminta bantuan kepada siapa, dan Yun-ah mianhae bila aku sedikit lancang kepada mu karena aku tiba-tiba datang dihadapan mu meminta bantuan ini. Tapi bila kau tidak mau membantu tidak masalah!" ucap Kangin pasrah._

_Kini keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, tapi itu hanya beberapa saat._

"_Aigoo.. Kangin Hyung, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan modal kepada ku saja dulu eoh? apa kau tidakingin bercerita kepada sahabatmu ini. Atau kau tidak menganggap ku ada gitu Hyung?!" Yunho pura-pura kesal, sebenarnya ia ingin mengerjai sahabatnya ini_

"_Mianhae, a-aku ti—dak bermaksud seperti itu" Jawab Kangin _

"_Hahaha.. hyung-ah santai saja, aku tidak marah aku hanya kesal kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kepada sahabat-mu ini emmh?"_

"_Mian—hae , Yunho-ah!"_

"_Sudahlah hyung, kuanggap masalah itu berlalu. Ini kertas cek silahkan hyung tulis nominal yang hyung perlukan." Ucap Yunho, lalu meletakan kertas cek kehadapan Kangin. _

"_Ini sudah aku tuliskan nominalnya, ta—pi !" _

"_Tapi kenapa hyung ?" tanya Yunho_

"_Aku tidak dapat melunasi hutang-hutang ini dengan cepat, beri aku waktu!"_

"_Hyung, tidak usah melunasi-nya. Aku ikhlas, sebab aku sudah menganggap hyung sebagai Hyung kandung-ku sendiri."_

"_Yun, aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini. Aku harus melunasi hutang-hutang ku kepada mu."_

"_hmmm arraseo, bila hyung memaksa. Aku terima, hyung boleh membayarnya . tapi dengan satu syarat, bila hyung memerlukan bantuan datanglah ketempat ku jangan ke orang kita adalah sahabat hyung"_

"_Baiklah aku janji Tuan Jung Yunho. Hahahah"_

_Mereka kembali berlarut kedalam pembicaraan ketika mereka semasa sekolahan dulu, Kangin melihat sekitar ruangan kerja Yunho tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke bingkai foto keluarga Yunho yang terdiri dari Yunho, istrinya dan seorang namja tampan yang Kangin tebak pasti anak tunggal Jung Yunho_

"_Yunho-ah, apakah itu putra mu?" tanya Kangin_

"_eoh! nde, itu putra tunggal ku. Ia sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Haa ternyata anak-ku sudah besar juga."_

"_Nde, anak-mu sudah besar Yun. Dulu aku melihatnya waktu berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Dia sungguh tampan sama seperti mu, Yun-ah"_

"_Hahaha ... kau benar Kangin Hyung, anak ku benar-benar tampan. Tapi sayang Ia belum menikah, jangankan menikah pacar saja ia belum punya. Aku dan Jaejoong sampai pusing dibuatnya, sampai-sampai Jaejoong sering menjodohkan Donghae kepada anak teman Jaejoong. Tapi Donghae menolaknya mentah-mentah, Aku tidak habis fikir Hyung. Aigooo... Ngomong-ngomong Kau juga mempunyai anak bernama Hyukjae?"_

"_nde , dia sekarang Sudah duduk dibangku High School tingkat satu. Anak ku sudah besar juga"_

"_Hahahha .. nde ... nde ... aku mengingatnya Hyung, Hyukkie sungguh manis. Jaejoong sangat menyukainya!. Hyung kenapa tidak kita Jodohkan Donghae dan Hyukkie?"_

"_Mwo!" Kangin terkejut dengan permintaan Yunho._

"_Wae Hyung? Kau tidak menyetuinya?"_

"_Annia.. bukan maksudku begitu, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut"_

"_Aku ingin Hyukkie menjadi menantuku Hyung, Aku dan Jaejoong sudah capek mencari calon buat Donghae tapi ia tidak menyukai-nya"_

"_Tapi Hyukkie-ku masih duduk dibangku sekolahan, apa tidak apa-apa kita nikahkan mereka?" tanya Kangin_

"_Kau tenang saja Hyung masalah ini aku selesaikan, yang penting kau setuju lalu aku dan keluarga-ku akan datang kerumah mu untuk melamar Hyukkie. Otte ?"_

"_Aku setuju-setuju saja, Tapi Hyukkie-nya ?"_

"_masalah Hyukkie nanti Jaejoong akan urus, kau tenang saja. Aku ingin sekali Hyukkie lah menjadi menantu ku Hyung!" Harap Yunho_

"_Arraseo, aku dan Hyukkie akan menunggu mu dirumah ku yunho"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul, setelah makan malam bersama Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga meminta Donghae untuk berbicara masalah keluarga. _

"_Donghae-ah, appa ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting kepadamu. Appa mohon kau harus menyetuinya ini demi kedepannya." Ucap Yunho_

"_Kalau appa dan eomma ingin menjodohkan ku dengan yeoja yang tidak jelas pilihan kalian, aku tidak mau menyetuinya." Jawab Donghae Mutlak_

"_Appa ingin membicarakan masalah pernikahan mu, appa dan eomma ingin menikahkan mu dengan anak sahabat appa. Dan kau harus menyetuinya Hae-ah, tidak ada penolakan"_

"_Tapi appa- aisshh aku tidak ingin menikah dulu, aku ingin membantu appa diperusahaan" _

"_Tidak ada penolakan Hae, kau tetap appa nikahkan dan masalah perusahaan kau akan tetap juga memenggang nya. Dengar itu Donghae" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Yunho beranjak pergi menuju ruang kerjanya._

"_eomma, Hae tidak ingin menikah dulu." Rengek Donghae_

"_Aigooo.. anak eomma yang tampan jangan merajuk nde, kau ikutin saja apa yang appa-mu inginkan"_

"_Tapi appa, semaunya saja eomma. "_

"_Sayang dengarkan eomma, semua ini kami lakukan demi dirimu. Sebab kami ingin memilih yang terbaik buat dirimu kedepan. Masalah cinta, cinta itu kapan saja bisa datang eomma yakin kau akan mencintai calon istrimu itu."_

_Setelah Jaejoong memberi nasehat Donghae hanya terdiam, raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tentu Donghae saja yang tau._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Keluarga Jung datang berkunjung kerumah Kangin, dirumah Kangin hanya tinggal Kangin sebagai Ayah dan Hyukjae sebagai anak. Masalah Ibu Hyukjae kemana Ibunya telah meninggal ketika Hyukjae berumur satu tahun, pada saat itu ibu Hyukjae meninggal disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang telah direncanakan oleh rekan bisnis Kangin yang iri terhadapnya. Sampai saat ini pelaku pembunuhan itu belum tertangkap, Kangin hanya bisa pasrah dan Ikhlas dengan kejadian seperti ini dan sekarang ia hanya mempunyai Hyukjae seorang yang harus ia jaga dan ia besarkan dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sebab Hyukjae adalah harta berharga yang terakhir Kangin miliki._

_Setelah acara pertunangan dilanjutkan dengan menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka, Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat Donghae yang begitu tampan dan menawan. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah jatuh cinta kepada Donghae._

_Lalu Donghae hanya bersikap dingin dan biasa saja, ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Karena ia tidak mencintai namja yang dihadapan-nya ia tidak bisa menolak karena ini sudah mutlak keputusan Appanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Acara pernikahan mereka selesai diadakan, dan kini kedua keluarga tersebut berkumpul dirumah mewah Jung Yunho. Untuk dua hari kedepan mereka tinggal di kediaman Jung, sebab Jaejoong lah memintanya._

_Selama dua hari dikediaman Jung, Donghae memperlakukan Hyukjae sangat baik. Tapi semenjak meraka menempati rumah mewah milik mereka berdua Donghae mulai berubah sikap menjadi Dingin terhadap Hyukjae._

_Dan terang-terangan Donghae berkata kalau ia tidak menyukai maupun mencintai Hyukjae, karena Donghae melakukan pernikahan ini karena terpaksa. Hyukjae yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam ia mengerti perasaan Donghae tapi ia tidak membenci atau pun kesal terhadap Donghae, malah ia semakin cinta dan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Donghae sepenuhnya buat Hyukjae. __**Kau harus semangat Hyukjae !**_

_**[End FlashBack]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae membawa pulang Hyukjae kerumah mewah mereka, sesudah Donghae menghajar Nickhun dan anak buahnya.

"_Hiksss...mianhae Hyung_, Hyukkie telah gagal menjadi istri yang baik. _hiksss.. hikss_ Hyukkie telah kotor._hikssshiksss_" racau Hyukjae

"_Anni_ kau tidak kotor _baby_, aku akan membersihkan sentuhan _namja_ brengsek itu dari tubuhmu" ucap Donghae dengan penuh emosi

Donghae membawa Hyukjae kekamar mereka, Donghae merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas ranjang _king size_nya.

"Hyukkie-_ah_ bolehkan aku membersihkan sentuhan _namja brengsek_ itu?" Donghae bertanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari sang pemilik _gummy smile_.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut ia tau betul pada saat ini Hyukjae masih _shock_ dengan kejadian disekolahannya. Kini ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi menuntut, Donghae benar-benar kecanduan dengan bibir manis Hyukjae. Ia baru kali ini merasakan bibir manis Hyukjae! Apa kalian ingat keduanya menikah atas perjodohan jadi Donghae belum sekalipun menyentuh Hyukjae. ini yang **pertama** buat Donghae maupun Hyukjae.

"_ahhkk_..pelan—pelan _hyung_.emmm" desahan keluar dari mulut indah Hyukjae, Donghae mencium leher yang sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ Nickhun dan ia menambalnya dengan punya dirinya.

Donghae pada saat ini benar-benar sangat bernapsu dan ingin menyerang Hyukjae dengan ganas tapi ia masih mempunyai pikiran, tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu sebab ia tau Hyukjae masih _Shock_.

"_chagi_, boleh kah? " tanya Donghae sekali lagi, meminta persetujuan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya walaupun diawal ia hanya terdiam memikirkannya.

Donghae memasukan satu jari kedalam_ Hole_ perawan Hyukjae yang mendapatkan erangan tertahan oleh Hyukjae, kini Donghae memasukan kembali jarinya ada dua jari bersarang di_hole_ ketatnya. Hyukjae meringis seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk _hole_nya, Donghae memasukkan kembali jarinya dan kini ada tiga jari.

"_Hikss.. Hyung ... hikss_ sakit keluarkan!" erang Hyukjae

"Sabar _baby_, ini akan nikmat. Jadi nikmati"

Donghae menyodok lubang Hyukjae dengan cepat, Hyukjae yang awalnya menangis menahan sakitnya kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan _libido_ Donghae.

"AKHHHH ... _HYUNG_ .. Hae-_Hyung_ ..HYUKKIE MAU PIPIS" Hyukjae memuntahkan _sperma_ nya ketangan Donghae, Donghae menjilat _Sperma_ Hyukjae yang berada ditangannya. Hyukjae yang sudah terbaring lemas di ranjang, Donghae yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh malaikat indahnya Donghae mengarahkan _Junior_ yang terbilang **BESAR** menuju _Hole _sempit Hyukjae. Donghae ingin rasanya mendesah karena Lubang Hyukjae benar-benar sempit.

"_Ahh Sayang_, jangan kau ketatkan. _junior_-ku tidak bisa masuk._ahhh Nikmat_" desah Donghae ketikan Juniornya sudah sampai ketujuannya

"_Hyung_... emm pel—pelan"

Donghae mendiamkan _junior_-nya sesaat untuk membiasakan di_Hole_ Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang awalnya menagis karena menahan sakit kini mulai berhenti, Donghae meminta izin untuk melakukannya dan mendapatkan persetujuan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerakkan _Junior_nya dengan tempo pelan, karena ia tau Hyukjae pasti akan merasa sakit bila ia terlalu cepat mengejot lubang sempit Hyukjae.

Lama-kelamaan hentakan pelan menjadi sangat cepat Donghae benar-benar bertenaga untuk mengempur lubang basah nan nikmat milik Hyukjae.

"_chagi~aah_ kau nikmat, _Hole_mu emmm ketat. _Sayang~~~_" Desah Donghae

"_Aemmmhh .. h-hyung.. akkhh more_..~~~" Setelah mendengar kata itu, Donghae semakin cepat menggenjot lubang Hyukjae

"_Haee...~aaah _Hyukkie SAMPAI~~~ _aahhhhk_" Hyukjae sampai pada puncaknya, cairan cinta Hyukjae mengotori sekitarnya, sedangkan Donghae masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya ia belum mencapai puncaknya. Selang beberapa menit Donghae benar-benar mencapai nya..

"_Ahhh... Baby.~~~ahh ketat. Aku keluar.._"

**_CROOT ..._**

Donghae mengeluarkan cairan-nya didalam tubuh Hyukjae, _Sperma_ Donghae sangat banyak hingga sebagian tidak masuk. Tapi Donghae yakin pasti setelah ini Hyukjae Hamil dan mengandung penerus Jung. :D

"_ahh.. ahh Hyukkie-ah. Saranghae_, Aku mencintai-mu sayang." Ucap Donghae setelah aktivitas bercinta mereka.

"_Hae..Hyung_, kau tidak bercanda kan? " tanya Hyukjae

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _baby_. Kau tidak akan kuceraikan kau selamanya akan menjadi istri-sah ku. Maafkan aku telah mengacuhkanmu selama ini, aku sadar diriku ini sudah benar-benar terjerat cinta dan pesona-mu Hyukiie. Aku melihat kau sangat serius ingin mencintai-ku, aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu ternyata aku berhasil. Terima Kasih sudah mengajariku apa itu cinta _Jung Hyukjae_. _I Love You_ ~~~ "

"_Hikss.. Gomawo_ _hikss.._ Hae _Hyung_ _hiks.._ sudah belajar mencintai Hyukkie. Hyukkie janji akan selalu menjadi Istri yang patuh _hikss_.. buat _Hyung_. _Nado_ _Saranghae_, Jung Donghae"

Donghae menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, Hangat begitulah pemikiran Hyukjae. Donghae sudah mulai mencintai Hyukjae, awal perjodohan mereka Donghae sempat berkata tidak menyukai Hyukjae dan ia berniat menceraikannya. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi, yang kita lihat Donghae sudah mulai mencintai bahkan menyanyangi Hyukjae. Hyukjae benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang sudah mendengarkan doa-doanya selama ini.

"_Chagiya~~_ sepertinya _Little_ Donghae ingin melanjutkan ronde kedua. Kau harus siap.." ucap Donghae mesum

"_Yaaa...ahhkk.. Hae—hyung _"

Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar tidak mendengar rengekan Hyukjae untuk berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya. Hahhahah :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini suasana kelas Hyukjae sangat ribut dikarenakan guru yang mengajar belum masuk ke kelas tersebut. Hyukjae terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang terlihat dingin tapi terlihat tampan, _Jung Donghae_!.

"Selamat pagi semua, maaf aku telat. Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian _Rahasia_ yang ku punya."

"_Rahasia ? wae?"_

"_Donghae Saem, rahasia apa sih ?_

Tanya beberapa siswa _yeoja_ yang berada dikelas tersebut, mereka penasaraan!"

"Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa, Aku _Jung Donghae_ telah **menikah**. Dan istriku adalah Lee Hyukjae _eeh anni_, _**Jung Hyukjae**_ yang benar. Dan kalian jangan pernah lagi menganggu Istri-ku jika kalian menjahilinya berati kalian akan berhadapan dengan ku. Baik Cuma itu saja rahasia yang aku ingin sampaikan. Buka buku Halaman 176" ucap Donghae

"_Mwo!"_

"_Yaakkk Donghae saem, aku cemburu hiksss"_

"_Saem, kau menghancurkan hatiku"_

"_Saem, Hatiku sakit dan sakitnya itu dimana-mana"_

Begitulah celoteh beberapa siswa yang ada dikelas,mereka benar-benar _shock_. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya melonggo dengan mata sipit yang kini membesar dan juga bibirnya ia buka lebar-lebar. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dengan mesum dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

"_**JUNG DONGHAE MATI KAU**" _batin Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END/TAMAT**_

* * *

><p>Haaaiiiiiii... i'm back *sok inggris* :D<p>

Ini sambungan nya yang saya bawakan, gimana ? Nc-an nya gak hot, kurang puas, atau kurang panjang ? maaf teman-teman NicKyun baru pemula dalam menulis adengan NC-an . *bow :'D

NicKyun senang loh... karena banyak yang respon baik ff ini. lempar lope lope buat kaliaann ~~ :*

NicKyun banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang review ff hancur saya :'D

#Balas Review ~

**Hein-Zhouhee1015** : Maklum Dongek penonton yang setia, makanya dia nonton dulu #gak nyambung -_- Hahah .. Makasih udah baca dan review :*

: Cintaaaahhh Donkkk~~~~ kan ini ff-nya Happy ending :D . Makasih buat review-nya ^^

**Miss Chocoffe** : Iya YunJae ada, tapi enggak banyak adengannya :( , Ini udah dipublish next chapternya. makasi buat review nya ^^

**dekdes** : Ini udah dipublish lanjutannya . Makasih buat reviewnya ^^

**ukeHyuk line** : Donghae memang tipe suami idaman :D, Ini udh dilanjutkan ^^ . Makasih buat reviewnya :D

**HHSHelviJjang** : NicKyun jadiin twoshoot ajee, biar adem baca-nya di adengan NC nyaaa~~~. Rahasianya di chap ini :D Makasih buat reviewnya ^^

**eunhaejr** : Di chapter 2 ini dijelas kok.. Hihihihi :D Makasih buat reviewnya

eunhyukkie44 : samaaaaa donk kita. NicKyun juga demen baca ff Haek jadi guru, hyuk jadi muridnya ..kayaaa~~~ #Kumat gilak-nya . Makasih buat reviewnya ^^

lee minji elf : iya makasih. udah dilanjutin ni selamat membaca ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya

fitri : cinta apa enggak iya ? #ALAY kumat -_- temukan jawabannya di chapter 2 :D Makasih buat reviewnya

**BekiCoy0411** :Udah dilanjutkan kok ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya

**reiasia95 **: Udah dilanjutkan kok ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya

Kim hyeri Ayu : Donghae harus cepat datang, kalau kagak ntar istrinya di 'itu'-in sama orang lain. :D . enggak ff ini enggak mpreg :D maaf ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya

mamacitaxxxx : Ini udah di publish next chapternya, mianhae telat dikit :'D #ditendang .Makasih buat reviewnya

dims : silahkan baca next chapternya . Makasih buat reviewnya ^^

**Novapolariself** : baca chap ini dan chingu akan menemukan rahasianya :D Makasih buat reviewnya

**cho. w .lee. 794** : iyaaa chap ini NC .. Hihihi #joget ria. maaf kalau nc nya enggak memuaskan :') . Maunya gitu biar khun aja perkosa hyuk, tapi kasihan ikan bantetnya ntar #digiling :D .Makasih buat reviewnya.

**nyukkunyuk** : Maaf buat karakter nickhun jahat, karena semua ini mengikuti alur cerita :'D. dichap ini dijelaskan kok knpa hae terpaksa nikah dgn Hyuk . Makasih buat reviewnya

**isroie106** : Ini udah dilanjutan nya lohh ^^ selamat membaca . Makasih buat reviewnya

Intinya NicKyun ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yg nge-review,foll,fav semuaanya dah.. makasih sebanyak-banyaknya pernah bosan baca ff NicKyun ^^ #emang ada yg baca -_-

**Sampai Jumpa lagi ~~~~**


End file.
